


All out of maiden’s kiss

by I_own_the_gay_equivalent_of_the_batcave



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, Spoiler warning: they smooch UwU, hhhrgnn, p hrog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:47:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26229703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_own_the_gay_equivalent_of_the_batcave/pseuds/I_own_the_gay_equivalent_of_the_batcave
Summary: Frog
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 12
Kudos: 50





	All out of maiden’s kiss

**Author's Note:**

> So I was like supposed to go to sleep, but like fuck that. So it’s fic time baybe, MOBILE EDITION 😎  
>  so you know The drill, shit plot, shit writing, shit everything but I don’t give a crap because hey? I have bigger regrets on here
> 
> (Ps if Xion or Z happen to read this, I am not sorry)

They... had a problem.

It’s not like it’s a huge problem that needed to be fixed immediately because it’s life or death. It’s more of a huge inconvenience that they don’t know when will end.

For you see, the King of Insomnia Noctis Lucis Caelum CXIV, is currently a frog. With just their luck being they’re all out of Maiden’s Kiss.

“He needs to eat, however we’ve already been up for the entirety of the previous night“ Ignis looked through their supplies once more, hoping to find the cure miraculously.  
“We cannot lose this chance to camp peacefully, who knows when we’ll have it again” The advisor signed as he stopped his doomed quest to find what they need.

Gladio and Prompto sat by the fire, Prompto taking the matter less seriously than the two older men and was taking pictures of the froggie king, much to Noct’s dismay. 

Ignis day back down on his designated seat, sighing at his foolishness to not buy more.

“I swear, I’m pretty sure I taught the brat how to dodge correctly” Groaned Gladio, earning an annoyed croak from the froggie king.

Prompto grinned at the brunette, “C’mon, just be GLAD we beat the enemies! And plus, Noct’s just absolutely precious when he’s so small like this!” The gunslinger laughed.

“Ugh I do not need to hear you flirt with him right now”

“Ah!! I am not!”

“Ohh look at me, my name is Noct and I have a big fat crush on Prompto”

“H-hey! Cut it out, so not cool man!”

“Oh look I’m Prompto and I’m too shy to admit I’ve got the hots for the king, I just wanna smooch his froggie lips”

“THAT’S IT!” Ignis stood up suddenly, snapping his fingers and scaring the shit out of the two bickering plebs.

“A ah, what’s up Iggy? Come up with a new recipe?” Prompto nervously asked, clutching his racing heart. He thinks he can feel Noct’s as well, smo froggie heart! How cute.

“Not quite, but I’ve certainly cooked up an idea on how to fix this” The taller blonde smiled proudly. You could always count on Iggy to make up a good idea!

Gladio leaned forwards, now interested. “Well, spit it out, what’s the idea?” 

“Promoto, I must ask you to kiss Noctis”

...

“WHAT?!” The two yelled, Noctis too however he could only croak.

“It’s a long shot, however it just might have the possibility to work” Ignis explained, although Prompto couldn’t hear. Either from shock or the fact that Gladio is currently going into cardiac arrest from laughing so hard.

Hard to tell really

“W- I - t- that’s ridiculous! Hey Iggy C’mon! You gotta be kidding me right, I’m not a maiden!” Prompto laughed nervously, palming the back of  
his neck.

Ignis only looked back at the smaller man with complete seriousness, and Prompto swallowed hard. Oh gods.

“Y- you really are”

Ignis only nodded.

“I- w- what about Noct’s feelings about this?! Surely he must be against it!!” Prompto looked down hopefully at the froggy companion in his hands, he responded with an odd sounding ribbit. Oh he hopes that’s a no.

“Noct’s fine with it, you must do so now so I may prepare our supper so we may get to sleep at a decent hour” Ignis’ voice hardened, showing Prompto that he was 100% serious.

Prompto looked down at Noct once more, gulping. He really had no choice didn’t he? He is going to have to kiss his best friend to return him back to his human self.

“Sooner would be preferable than later” The advisor chided. He’s wasting time... right.

The blonde slowly lifts up his friend closer to his face, where they now look eye to eye. 

There is a pause.

Another gulp from Prompto, as he stares his friend in the eye with an audience of two.

Oh they’re never going to let him live this down. He shut his eyes and thought of chocobos as he quickly placed a peck on the king’s lips.

And somehow, by the will of the Six, the feather like weight turned much heavier and froggie eyes were now replaced by a red faced Noctis.

“HOLY SHIT IT ACTUALLY WORKED!” Gladious cackled even harder, he was shocked sure but the faces of the two were much funnier.

Ignis of course looked smug that his idea worked, and turned to retrieve the ingredients for this night’s supper, he does feel pity so he’ll make Prompto’s favourite.

Prompto covered his red face in shame and embarrassment, letting out a small whine. “I can’t believe my first kiss went to a FROG”. 

As he said that he felt a hand on his chin and removed his hands, looking at his friend. 

Before he could ask him why he felt a pair of lips, human lips, on his own. 

Noct pulled back, slightly red and let out a small laugh.

“Well, I at least hope your second was decent”


End file.
